feliz cumpleaños todos te queremos dawn-chan
by eterna ventisca
Summary: feliz cumpleaños! dawn-chan espero te guste


**Hola este fanfic es para mi hermanita gracias por el mio jejeje yo ya te pedi perdón desde el principio por la perversión de este fanfic espero te guste y feliz cumpleaños (un poco atrasado) **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAWN **

**Tu primo esta acá para felicitarte di felicidades endo**

**Endo: feliz cumpleaños dawn-chan espera la fiesta **

**Elizabeth: (golpiandolo) endo es sorpresa**

**Bueno acá el fic **

**Era una mañana muy tranquila exepto por los grito de emoción de una chica porque estaba cumpliendo años y su querido primo había llegado a felicitarla por eso decidieron irse a su colegio en el camino se encontraron con el mejor amigo de dawn-chan shuuya goenji el cual si perder tiempo l abrazo y le dijo:**

**Goenji: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS dawn-chan eres la mejor pero uya estas mas vieja que antes **

**Dawn: GOENJI-BAKA (golpiandolo**

**Endo: que bella felicitación goenji ¬¬**

**Goenji: (sobándose la cabeza) era broma dawn-chan tu sabes que te quiero y mas tarde veras mi regalo**

**Los 3 chico se fueron caminando hasta su colegio pero por error (si claro) dawn choco con su amigo y amor platónico hiroto kyjama y para su suerte el estaba sin camisa dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo la razón es esta:**

**Flasback:**

**Endo: por favor hiroto haslo por dawn tu sabes que te quiere mucho y tu estas enamorada de ella asi que por hoy como regalo dale lo que mas quiere a ti**

**Hiroto: ENDOOO por ultima ves NOOOO es cierto a mi me gusta dawn pero ella es mi amiga y eso soy para ella además hoy hablare con ella en la fiesta asi que si quiere ver algo hoy cuando me declare podrá ver lo que quiera **

**Goenji: (que asaber de donde salio) vampos endo ayúdame (agarrando a hiroto)**

**Endo: esto es por ti primita **

**Después de un momento hiroto ya estaba sin camisa y mojado haciendo que quien lo viera calleran ante sus enacanto y dawn no era la excepción**

**Endo: a dawn-chan le encantara ahora debo ir por ella al colegio y hiroto si te pones esto de nuevo te mato y le tiro su camisa**

**Fin flash back**

**La pobre dawn tuvoun derrame nasal es que hiroto no podía ser mas sexi**

**Dawn: coño dijo ho-hola hiroto **

**Hiroto: feliz cumplaños dawn-chan (abrazandolo)**

**Gracias a dios timbro y ella pudo ir a clase y entender y calmarse por lo de hiroto pero una idea no la dejaba en paz y si el estaba asi porque la perra de ulvida se le había tirado de nuevo no eso no era posible (perdón si hay fans de ulvida aq ui) **

**El dia paso muy rápido gracias a dios y ya era de noche dawn oyo la voz de su primo endo y fue a abrir la puerta cuando la abrió vio a endo vestido con su uniforme de soccer pero antes de preguntar endo le vendo los ojos y la cargo después de un rato le quito la venda y dejo ver una habitación con decoración y vio un disfraz de angel**

**Endo: cámbiate que todos nos están esperando**

**Dawn: etto.. que pasa**

**Endo: cámbiate y baja aya lo entenderas todo ¿ok?**

**Dawn: maldito endo me dice que haga cosas que se meta en su vida a pero bueno que es esto ni de coña me lo voy a poner (mirando el traje)**

**Aki: vamos dawn-chan no es para tanto (detrás de la puerta)**

**Dawn: a esta bien veamos **

**Después de un rato dawn salio con un traje de angel que era un vestido blanco hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas dl mismo color con unas alitas y una auriola de angel se veía muy bien bajo lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras y se encontró a todos su amigos con disfraces y una mesa con muchos regalos y una decoración increíble y estaba sonando música vocaloid claro las favoritas de dawn, ella era linda de por si con ese hermoso cabello café con ojos del mismo color y tez palida y ahora con un traje asi a quien no le gustaría**

**Endo: sorpresa**

**Taramaru: feliz cumplaños dawn-chan espero cumpla muchos mas dijo el chico que llevaba un traje de chef**

**Aki: te ves muy bien dawn-chan (llevaba un traje de demonio)**

**Dawn: (después de oir todo lo que le dijero y golpiar unas veces a gonji) muchas gracias chicos no tenían poque hacerlo y endo no crees que tu disfraz es algo no se obvio ya es obsecion tu amor hacia soccer**

**Endo: gracias primita y ahora brindemos**

**Todos: por dawn-chan**

**Después de un rato todos estaban horriblemente borrachos **

**Fubuki: dawn-chan abacho te amo eres la mejor**

**Dawn: gracias fubuki pero estas borracho mejor hablamos luego **

**Dawn se sentía un poco mal hiroto no había ido a su fiesta y ella lo quería ver salio al jardín no quería estar en esa borrachera donde cada 5 segundos un chico se le trataba de tirar encima**

**Xxxx: buenas noches **

**Dawn: que diablos (voltio) a hola hiroto (molesta)**

**Hiroto: que pasa dawn-chan**

**Dawn: idiota sabes cuanto tiempo te e estado esperando (se levanto y se fue)**

**Adentro de la fiesta**

**Ulvida: no te quiere baka el solo tiene ojos para mi**

**Dawn: mira ulvida ya de por si no estoy feliz y verte solo me trae mas problemas**

**Ulvida: solo quiero decirte la verdad el me ama a mi y nunca te amara a ti**

**Dawn: idiota que poca autoestima tienes molestando a los demás para divertirte eres patética**

**Ulvida: (tomando un vaso) nadie me habal asi **

**Hiroto: cállate ya me artaste ulida como que te amo yo solo tengo ojos para mi dawn-chan asi que si vuelvo a oir que la insultas o que siquiera la miras mal te guro que veras mi lado malo**

**Ulvida: pero hiroto (le dio una cachetada a dawn) esto es tu culpa**

**Hiroto: te lo adverti (tomo el ponchero y se lo vacio completo a ulvida) vete que ya no quiero verte y si haces algo asi de nuevo te guro que esta langosta (tomando una langasta viva) ira directamente a tu cuello**

**Ulvida se fue de la casa dejando muy sorprendidos a todos**

**Hiroto: estas bien (acercándose) te duele?**

**Dawn: no para nada gracias pero que acabas de decir?**

**Hiroto: (mas rojo que un tomate) este esque a bueno supongo que ya no lo puedo ocultar vera yo te amo y siempre lo e echo y yo no te lo quería decir porque tu no sientes lo ismo que yo y pues esa es toda la ver… (fue interrumpido)**

**Dawn lo había besado tan amorosamente que todo era dicho por ese beso que después de unos momentos se había hecho más apasionado en un momento hiroto le mordió los labios a dawn y ella gimio por tal acto y hiroto aprovecho ese momento para meter su curiosa lengua a la boca de dawn donde hubo una guerra para ver quien era el dominante cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva los delataba **

**Dawn: y que piensas hiroto**

**Hiroto: (con los ojos como platos) woow dawn-chan tu acabas de besarme**

**Dawn: por supuesto que si **

**Hiroto: mmm…pero sabes no debes hacerle eso a un vampiro (ya que iva vestido de vampiro) **

**Dawn: a que te refieres?**

**Hiroto: (le beso el cuello) esto es solo la entrada quiero probar todo el plato principal**

**Después de decir esto dawn se sonrojo completamente definitivamente nunca olvidaría ese cumpleaños.**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Espero te alla gustado dawn-chan feliz cumplaños aunque un poco después lose un pocoi aburrido pero aca esta feliz cumplaños y ,uchas gracias por hacerme el mio espero cumplas mas**

**Hiroto: y que paso después con dawn-chan y yo priobe el plato principal?**

**Endo: como pudiste hacerle eso a mi linda orimita declarate muerto**

**Elizabeth: losiento hiroto pero debo apoyar a endo todos por el (con una antorcha) merece morir es un vampiro**

**Hiroto : que?**

**Losiento dawn-chan creo que a tu vampirito le ira mal feliz cumpleaños espero te aya gustado**


End file.
